Bare Bones: The Gauntlet Episode 12 Transcript
DegrassiFTW27 =Episode Starts as the final 3 are lounging in the house = 5:32 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) .-. 5:32 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) I can't believe we are in the Final 3! 5:32 JRO123 (lindsay) wow f3 oboi (lindsay) yeah, ikr! (lindsay) too bad we all have to turn on each other now 5:33 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) It's too bad there aren't any minorities in here, but oh well, I still made it to the Top 3 in a game that had 14 of us! 5:33 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) I'm just happy i got two sandwich makers now 5:33 JRO123 (lindsay) you guys are so nice tho id feel bad :P 5:33 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) I hate you.... 5:33 JRO123 (lindsay) huh? 5:33 Rocky XXVII (laurie) I was talkign to Max 5:33 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Hate is such a nasty word 5:33 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) He's a pig (Laurie) Well you spread it all the time, Nazi 5:34 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) I spreaded Lindsay (troll) 5:34 JRO123 (lindsay) huh? (lindsay) must be an inside joke 5:34 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) WTF! How dare you objectify a woman like that! *slaps Max* 5:35 JRO123 (lindsay) :O omg such hostility 5:35 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Ow >.> (max) I have done nothing to deserve this 5:35 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Confessional* It's game on now, bitches! 5:36 JRO123 (lindsay) conf: hm, maybe i can use this to my advantage! laurie rly hates max...which means she's more likely to take me to the finale i think? 5:36 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *conf* I have Al on speed dial just incase i need a police man after being subbed 5:37 JRO123 eleeelel 5:37 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) *walks into the house* Hello Final 3! 5:37 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Hello asshole 5:37 JRO123 (lindsay) hi chris!!!! 5:37 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Salutations future slave 5:37 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Lindsay, Max....Leslie? It's challenge time! 5:38 JRO123 lmao 5:38 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Watch out Chris (max) She will hit you 5:38 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Kicks Chris in the shin* 5:38 JRO123 (lindsay) :D (lindsay) .-. 5:38 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) IT'S LAUREI YOU ROTTEN BASTARD *LAURIE 5:38 JRO123 (lindsay) O______O (lindsay) conf: yknow on second thought maybe being in the f2 with laurie isnt such a good idea 5:39 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) *conf* One minute I'm introducing the challenge, next minute Laurie's jumping up to kick me like she's in Enter The Dragon or something.... 5:39 Dark Knight Rebirth lmao 5:40 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) *gets up* I will forgive that.....just follow me outside, we're leaving the property for this challenge 5:40 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *leaves lounge* 5:40 JRO123 (lindsay) *squeezes boobies* 5:40 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *leaves* 5:40 JRO123 (lindsay) *follows chris* . inb4 grass is typing up a whole paragraph 5:42 Rocky XXVII Listen to this while we RP https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=De4-aF2DIiw 5:42 JRO123 lmao 5:42 DegrassiFTW27 (nah my bad, went to the freezer and all my food fell) 5:43 JRO123 rip 5:43 Rocky XXVII jfc what u got packed up in yo freezer 5:43 JRO123 this syncs up rly well @ link 5:43 DegrassiFTW27 lmao I got weeks of food piled in, don't go to the grocery store often 5:43 Dark Knight Rebirth you should've used the lazytown live version it's the definitive one 5:44 Rocky XXVII =RP Continues= 5:44 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) *leads them to the challenge area as there appears to be a big mountain behind him along with some strange boxes* 5:44 King Toastus grass gotta have those 50 uncrustables 5:44 JRO123 (lindsay) omg are heads in the boxes like that movie 5:44 Rocky XXVII dying 5:44 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) For this final three challenge we have decided to make this one of the most physical yet 5:44 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Those aren't slaves or animals trapped inside those boxes, is there? 5:44 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Oh no (max) EXERCISE 5:45 JRO123 (lindsay) i dont wanna get all sweaty :( (lindsay) and WET 5:45 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Right next to me are 3 big containers, each of them with a rather large key inside. Your job to retrieve that key, and the way you will do it is by filling this container with water and allowing the key to float to the top. 5:45 Rocky XXVII (LAurie) I was already wet this morning Lindsay, it's nothing bad 5:46 JRO123 (lindsay) yeah, being WET can be good 5:46 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) I will try my best to be mature about that 5:47 Rocky XXVII (LAurie) Yeah you better you sick perv 5:47 JRO123 (lindsay) chris (lindsay) where do we get the water 5:47 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) The way you will get that water is by climbing up this geyser behind me and filling your bucket up with water. You will then trek down and fill up the container. You must do as many trips as possible until you fill the container. After you get the key you must then open a box which will have a message confirming your immunity 5:47 JRO123 (lindsay) o (lindsay) can u repeat that (lindsay) (Troll) 5:48 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Head to the geyser and drink water until you choke. 5:48 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) You're a dick McLean 5:48 JRO123 (lindsay) o ok 5:48 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) I'm sure she already choked on someone before 5:48 JRO123 (lindsay) wait (lindsay) smh chris >.> 5:48 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *punches Max in the groin* 5:48 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) What did I do >.> 5:48 JRO123 (lindsay) i dont get it @ max 5:48 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) And that's why I'm host, Laurie. Now *passes them all a bucket* Get to trekking! 5:49 JRO123 (lindsay) *gets trekking* 5:49 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *trekking* 5:49 JRO123 (sadie) *gets twerking* 5:49 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *trekks* 5:49 JRO123 (lindsay) *treks up geyser w bucket* 5:49 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Grabs bucket and heads up geyser* 5:50 JRO123 (lindsay) *begins to fill bucket* 5:50 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) oh boi (max) Gotta move now *grabs bucket and starts to head up* 5:50 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Begins filling bucket* 5:50 JRO123 (lindsay) *spills it on herself* OH NO (lindsay) Im SOOOO WET (lindsay) *troll* (troll) 5:50 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Gets bucket full and heads down* 5:50 JRO123 (lindsay) *fills bucket* 5:51 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *fills bucket* 5:51 JRO123 (lindsay) *heads down* 5:51 Rocky XXVII (LAurie) *trips and rolls down hill to the bottom* 5:51 JRO123 (lindsay) *pours water into her container* 5:51 DegrassiFTW27 (chef) *stands by with Chris* Are we really about to watch these kids just run up and down a geyser all day!? 5:51 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *geyser blows max making him spill the water* 5:51 JRO123 (lindsay) ok 10 more 5:51 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Recovers and begins pouring water into container* 5:51 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) .... 5:52 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Nah, nah, nah, we'll make it interesting in a second. Calm down 5:52 JRO123 (lindsay) *heads back to geyser and begins climbing back up* 5:52 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *grabs more water then heads down* 5:52 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Wow wasnt even that much *heads back up* 5:52 JRO123 (lindsay) *begins to fill bucket* 5:52 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *puts in container* (max) *goes back up* 5:52 JRO123 jfc this challenge 5:52 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Gets up to geyser and pushes Lindsay down hill away from it* (Laurie) Sorry Ho 5:53 JRO123 (lindsay) EEEEEEEK 5:53 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) But I wanna win this 5:53 JRO123 (lindsay) *tumbles down hill* 5:53 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Fills bucket with water* 5:53 JRO123 (lindsay) laurie wtf, i thought we were friends 5:53 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *fills bucket* 5:53 JRO123 (lindsay) girl 5:53 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *trips then water spills* 5:53 JRO123 (lindsay) that is playing DIRTY 5:53 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) We are, but it's final , so it's cutting time *Finishes filling up bucket and carefully jogs back down hill* *3 5:53 JRO123 (lindsay) *runs back up to hill and starts filling* 5:53 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) * sees interns are standing by at the top of the geyser* A major danger that can happen in Hawaii regularly is rock falls! Drop them down boys! Be careful holding your water! 5:53 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) SCREW THIS *geyser sprays him back down hill* 5:54 JRO123 (lindsay) *glares* so mean (lindsay) *heads back down hill w water* 5:54 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *runs back up the hill* 5:54 JRO123 (lindsay) conf: altho, tbh, im not that suprised. still mean tho. 5:54 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *sees boulder and dodges it, only to trip and fall on face* Ow! 5:54 JRO123 (lindsay) what did he say? i wasnt listening 5:55 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *fill bucket then goes back down hill* 5:55 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) I just lost some water! Fuck you Chris! 5:55 JRO123 (lindsay) *boulder falls inches away from her* 5:55 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *fills container* 5:55 JRO123 (lindsay) *screams* (lindsay) oh whew that was close 5:55 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Makes way to the bottom and fills up container more* 5:55 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *goes back up but then gets hit by a boulder* 5:55 JRO123 (lindsay) *trips and tries to keep bucket upright* (lindsay) crap 5:55 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Runs back up hill while trying to avoid boulders* 5:56 JRO123 (lindsay) *heads down hill and fills up her container more* 5:56 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *crawls to the geyser to fill bucket* 5:56 JRO123 (lindsay) *goes up the geyser to repeat this process* 5:56 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Reaches top of geyser* Hello Max *Steps on his head while filling up bucket* 5:56 JRO123 (lindsay) *starts picking up the pace* laurie might have the right idea about this. 5:56 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Hello Anita 5:56 JRO123 (lindsay) *starts filling up bucket at the top* 5:57 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Come on people, this is for the finale! You gotta want this! 5:57 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *slides down hill spilling water* 5:57 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) IT'S.... LAURIE! *Kicks him in the face before trekking back downhill* 5:57 JRO123 (lindsay) *runs back down* I DO want this. >:( 5:57 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) *turns to Chef* This challenge commentary doing anything for you? 5:57 JRO123 (lindsay) *fills container more* 5:57 DegrassiFTW27 (chef) Kinda annoying 5:57 JRO123 (lindsay) hmmm i can see the key 5:57 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) ................. 5:57 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Reaches bottom and fills up container* About a litte more than halfway done 5:57 JRO123 (lindsay) *runs back to geyser* one more should do it 5:57 King Toastus damn laurie going HAM on max 5:57 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Trekks back up* 5:57 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *goes back up then is hit by a boulder* 5:58 JRO123 (lindsay) *treks back up as well* (lindsay) *fills up bucket* 5:58 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *reaches top and shoves Lindsay* (Laurie) not today sister 5:58 JRO123 (lindsay) NOOOO (lindsay) YOU B*** 5:58 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *goes to the geyser* 5:58 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) OHHH, SOME DIRTY PLAYING :O 5:58 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Fills up bucket to the fullest and begins to walk down* 5:58 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *fills water then goes back down* 5:58 JRO123 (lindsay) *refills bucket* youre not getting away with this >.> 5:59 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *pours* 5:59 JRO123 (lindsay) *runs back down carefully* 5:59 DegrassiFTW27 *interns begin to throw grease down on parts of the geyser, making the area slippery to climb* 5:59 JRO123 (lindsay) *pours into container* 5:59 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Is halfway down the hill* Oh yes I am! 5:59 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) *runs up then slips back down* 5:59 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *purs into container* 5:59 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) What's the worse that can happen (max) *Hit by two more boulders* 5:59 JRO123 (lindsay) *reaches into container and is able to pull out key* 5:59 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Only need half more *runs back up* 5:59 JRO123 (lindsay) YAY IN YOUR FACE LAURIE (lindsay) *uses the key on box* 6:00 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Gets hit by boulder on way up* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Lands back on bottom near Chris* 6:00 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Well there we go! Lindsay secures her spot in the final 2! 6:00 JRO123 (lindsay) *looks inside box* did i do it 6:00 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Damn it! I was SOOOOOOOOOOOO close! 6:00 JRO123 (lindsay) YAAAAAAAY (lindsay) and it only took me 4 seasons! 6:00 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) I just wanted to win ONE challengeb efore going 6:00 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) It's just too bad thanks to this special twist the winner goes home HFDHDHDFGSD lol jk 6:00 Dark Knight Rebirth LMAO 6:01 Rocky XXVII LMAO 6:01 JRO123 lmao i could see GO doing that 6:01 King Toastus jro did u godplay 6:01 JRO123 a bit but this could be a slow AF challenge if we didnt move at a brisque pace 6:02 Dark Knight Rebirth look on the bright side atleast he didn't ask how many sides an octagon has 6:02 JRO123 wait is this an auto elim 6:02 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Well Lindsay, with you having won immunity, an important decisions is ahead for you. Tonight at the ceremony you will decide the fate of your fellow competitors. Let's clean you guys up and head back to the house 6:02 JRO123 (lindsay) oh geez (lindsay) do i have to 6:02 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Goes back to house* 6:02 DegrassiFTW27 Skipping to later today in the house, pre-ceremony 6:03 JRO123 (lindsay) conf: hmm. almost wish i didnt win the challenge, this is a tough choice. (lindsay) conf: I dont rly like being that person tbh, the one who has to screw people over by myself 6:03 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Max, I just wanna say, that regardless of which of us goes home tonight, at the very least I won't have to look at your ugly face anymore! 6:03 JRO123 (lindsay) conf: unless its Troy (troll) 6:03 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Ditto 6:04 JRO123 lel im gonna have to be a asshole 6:05 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) *walks into the house again* Well, Lindsay 6:05 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *smokes from bong* This could be my last hit while out here in Hawaii 6:05 Dark Knight Rebirth jro are you using randomizer 6:05 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Are you ready for us to get this ceremony started? 6:05 JRO123 (lindsay) oh geez idk (lindsay) cant you just flip a coin or something 6:06 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) I'm ready 6:06 JRO123 (lindsay) rip :X 6:06 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) We could dust off the ol' shooting game 6:06 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Me too 6:06 DegrassiFTW27 (troll) 6:06 JRO123 (lindsay) yeh ok i guess LMAO 6:06 Rocky XXVII LMAO 6:06 JRO123 nah nah 6:06 Rocky XXVII JRO would be glad that it isnt him having to play that for once 6:06 JRO123 true it was me last time he did it (lindsay) ok, here goes (lindsay) *uncomfortable* um...eenie meenie (lindsay) oh f*** it (lindsay) sorry max, but i have to take laurie 6:07 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) Good 6:08 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) OMG! Woohoo! Thank you sooooo much Lindsay! Girl Power! 6:08 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) I am done with this after today (max) There is only so much boulders i can take 6:08 JRO123 (lindsay) conf: FTR, i hate laurie more than max. 6:08 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Just get outta here you fascist! 6:08 Dark Knight Rebirth *boulder hits him* 6:08 JRO123 (lindsay) sorry, max, you're really sweet and everything 6:08 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) I'm not sweet 6:08 JRO123 (lindsay) im jsut worried id loose to you when it came to jury votes 6:08 Rocky XXVII (LAurie) Btw Linds, I am SOOOO sorry about the way I assaulted you during the challenge today 6:08 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) I will enslave your children 6:09 JRO123 (lindsay) omg Max dont say that (lindsay) everyone LOVES you here 6:09 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) But I won't be sorry when it comes to the final challenge to win it all >:) 6:09 JRO123 (lindsay) you're like everybody's little brother :D 6:09 Dark Knight Rebirth (max) I will stab their parents in the balls 6:09 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) *secretly nods to the interns upstairs as they drop another boulder, taking Max out of the house, He watches Max roll away with the boulder* Tata! I am going to miss that manlet! 6:09 JRO123 (lindsay) *glares at laurie* (lindsay) o-o (lindsay) is he gonna be ok 6:10 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) He'll be fine when it stops! Had to make up for the lack of a rocket chair this time! Welp, there we go, you are now the last two people in the house. 6:10 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) *Claps* 6:11 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) Our first ever female final 2, wow isn't that something! 2017 is crazy, huh? 6:11 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Woah, did you just ASSUME our genders!? 6:11 JRO123 lmaaaaooo 6:11 Dark Knight Rebirth lmao 6:11 Rocky XXVII (Laurie) Transphobe! 6:12 JRO123 (lindsay) youre not trans >.> 6:12 DegrassiFTW27 (chris) *ignores Laurie and turns to the camera* Bare Bones is progressive alright and we're progressing all of the way to the finale of the season which is going to be one heck of an ending? Who will prevail with the million? Find out next time in the season finale of The Gauntlet! End